<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Whumptober 2020 #11 by SpiritsShackled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958850">Whumptober 2020 #11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled'>SpiritsShackled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hospitals, M/M, Men Crying, Sad and Happy, Whumptober 2020, Why is that even a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958850</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritsShackled/pseuds/SpiritsShackled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>PSYCH 101<br/>Prompt- Crying</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Whumptober 2020 #11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A heart monitor beeped steadily. The smell of antiseptic hung in the air. Quiet sniffs broke the silence like someone was crying but trying to hide it. Thomas focused on the noise without opening his eyes. It seemed familiar. As if he’d heard it in this situation before.</p><p>Gordon.</p><p>He was crying. Of course he was. Thomas internally face palmed at his own obliviousness. Finding your boyfriend with multiple knives in various parts and a relative amount of foxglove poisoning would be incredibly stressful. </p><p>Faking his little wake up noises that Gordon ribbed him about, Thomas opened his eyes. Only to look up and see Gordon’s shocked expression.</p><p>“Thomas! You’re awake! How do you feel? Do you need water? Any food?”</p><p>“I’m fine. How are you?” Thomas hurriedly asked.</p><p>Gordon sniffed, “A little tired. Nothing too serious.”</p><p>“Why are you lying?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Gordon weakly smiled.</p><p>“First off, your nose is stuffy…”</p><p>“Well...”</p><p>“Second of all, your eyes are bloodshot…”</p><p>“That’s because…”</p><p>“And lastly your cheeks are still wet.” Thomas reached up to poke the dampness on one of Gordon’s cheeks. “Care to explain?”</p><p>Gordon sighed, “I’ll admit it. I was crying.”</p><p>“Does this happen a lot?”</p><p>“What? You being stabbed and ending up in the hospital?”</p><p>Thomas gave him a look, “You know what I meant.”</p><p>“I do.” Gordon leaned back in his chair, “This situation isn’t as uncommon as I’d like it to be. Every time this happens, you end up unconscious on a hospital bed and I sit in the chair and cry a little. I cry for however long it’s going to be until you wake up, then dry my tears and put a smile on my face just in time for you to wake up. There, now you know.”</p><p>“Gordon…” Thomas’ voice broke a little, “Why didn’t you tell me any of this?”</p><p>“I didn’t want to worry you.” Gordon shrugged.</p><p>“So you just struggled all this time? Alone?” Thomas tried to sit up, but Gordon stopped him.</p><p>“I didn’t want you to think that I was weaker than you.” Gordon said earnestly.</p><p>Thomas shook his head, “I could never think that.”</p><p>“But I am.”</p><p>“Am what?”</p><p>“Weaker than you. I never could’ve went through what you did and come out the other side.”</p><p>“We’ll never know. Because I’ll never let that happen to you.” Thomas snapped fiercely.</p><p>Gordon blinked back tears, “You really don’t mind that I cry?”</p><p>“No. It’s perfectly natural. If anything, it makes you stronger in my eyes.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Thomas nodded, “If you need to cry, I’ll hold you while you do.”</p><p>Gordon tucked his face into Thomas’ neck and let it all out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally we get some comfort. At least until tomorrow. ;D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>